Guitiy Conscience
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: They say to listen to your conscience, but what if you have two?


_**Meet Cuddles, twenty-three years old. Fed up with life and the way things are going, he decides to rob a liquor store.**_

Cuddles inhaled and grabbed on the handle.

_**But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart. His conscience comes into play.**_

Cuddles stopped and looked at his right shoulder, a purple lamp with resting her paws on his shoulder. And on his left, a pickle wearing a top hat sat on his shoulder. A grin on his lips, and a worried frown on the lamp's lips. "Alright, stop! Now, before you walk in the door of the liquor store and try to get money out of the drawer."

Lammy jumped in front of him and put her paws out, making Cuddles stepped back. The night air cold finally hitting him. He watched the lamp as she pointed at the store. "You better think of the consequence!"

"But, who are you?" Cuddles asked, Lammy smirked and pointed at her chest.

"I'm your motherfuckin conscience!" Lammy replied. Cuddles cocked his head to the side.

"That's nonsense!" Mr. Pickles spat, pulling on Cuddles' ear and making him look at him. "Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs. And borrow a damn dress and one of her blonde wigs!" Mr. Pickles suggested evilly, Cuddles nodded. "Tell her you need a place to stay! You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with Renee's razor blade."

"Yeah," Lammy began, making Cuddles and Mr. Pickles gazed over at her. "But if it all goes through like it's supposed to, the whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you!"

Cuddles gulped. Lammy put her paws on her hips. "Think about it before you walk in the door first. Look at the store clerk, he's older then George Burns." Cuddles turned his head over to the store clerk, it was a very old purple mole with sunglasses and a dark purple sweater.

"Fuck that!" Mr. Pickles grabbed Cuddles by his eyelids. "Do that shit! Shoot that bitch! Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?" Cuddles thought of his wife, and his children, and how poor they were. "Why you give a fuck if he dies? Are you that bitch? Do you really think he gives a fuck if you have kids?"

"Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it!"

"Your right!" Cuddles yelled, trying to stop thinking of it.

"Not over this shit!" Lammy cried, she got in his face.

"Stop!" Cuddles turned on his heels.

"Drop the biscuit!"

"I will!" Cuddles began running home, he would never do anything so dumb again. "Don't even listen to Slim, yo, he's bad for you!" Lammy cupped her mouth and yelled after him.

Mr. Pickles and thrown on the sidewalk and turned to Lammy. "You know what, Lam? I don't like you're attitude…"

…

Truffles was with Giggles, she was dizzy. "It's alright, c'mon, just come in here for a minute." Truffles smiled, Giggles shook her head.

"Hmm, I don't know!" Giggles said, backing away.

"Look baby." Truffles helped her into the room, it was nice and quiet.

"Damn!" She giggled.

"Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?" Truffles smiled, helping Giggles on the bed.

"Well okay…" She smiled innocently up at him.

_**Meet Truffles, twenty-one years old. After meeting a young girl at a rave party, things start hot and heavy in his upstairs bedroom. Once again, his conscience comes into play…**_

"Now listen." Said a husky voice, Truffles turned his head. A lime green bear with a golden eyes was sitting by him on the bed. The girl under him was daydreaming. "While you're kissin her cheek and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drunk." The bear grinned crazed and Truffles looked at him in horror.

"Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe…"

Truffles lowered his head to her earlobe as she gasped. "YO! This girl's only fifteen years old!"

Truffles turned his head to his right to see a lime green bear with grass green eyes. "You shouldn't take advantage of her! That's not fair!"

"Yo," The golden eyed one started, Truffles looked at him. "Look at her bush…does it have hair?"

"Uh huh!" Truffles nodded fast and looked down at the drugged underage girl. "Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare. Til she passes out and forgot how she got there."

Truffles grinned and nodded, looking down at her. She looked a bit worried. "Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie 'Kids'?" Flippy asked.

"No, but I seen the porno with SunDooiest!" Fliqpy chuckled.

"Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?" Flippy asked, Truffles frowned and shook his head.

"Man fuck that! Hit that shit raw dawg and bail!"

Truffles jumped up and ran, leaving asleep Giggles on the bed. Fliqpy crossed his arms and growled, Flippy smiled.

…

Dan smiled when he stopped his car at his home. "Man, it feels good to be home." He slammed the car door behind him and opened the door of his home.

_**Meet Dan, a twenty-nine year old construction worker. After coming home from a hard day's work, he walks in the door of his trailer park home to find his wife in bed with another man.**_

The cat mouse with brown fur with lime green highlights, with one dark pink eye with a brown ring around and another crilsom wearing his inform stopped and saw his wife fucking another man. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" A smooth and deep voice screamed, being Dan.

"Dan!" His wife yelled, the man slipping out of her and backing away from the bed.

"Alright calm down, relax, start breathin." Said a gray wolf with blue eyes. As his wife tried to explain and lie to him. Dan gazed at him.

"Fuck that shit!" A gray wolf at Dan's left, he looked over at him. The gray wolf had dark blue eyes. "You just caught this bitch cheatin!"

Dan looked down at his wife in anger and blood lust. "While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off? Fuck slitin her throat! CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!"

Dan started to breath short and heavy breathes as he pulled out his knife. His wife and her lover gasped. Their eyes widening and them looking up at him for mercy. "WAIT!" Jarry screamed, Dan listen, but still looked at the two. His wife was crying and begging for her life, the man just standing there, frozen fear.

"What if there's a explanation?" Jarry retorted. Dan's eyes softened.

"What?" Mad scoffed. "She tripped? Fell? Landed on his DICK?!" Dan narrowed his eyes in anger as he stepped closer to the mates.

"Alright Maddy, maybe he's right, Dan. But think about the kid before you get all crazy!" Jarry pleaded. Dan stopped and looked at his wife, he loves her, with all of his heart. But she stabbed him in the beck. The anger boiling up again.

"Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her? Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?" Mad suggested. Making Dan's insane grin go all the way through his cheeks. The grin to his ears as he held up his knife. "That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard! You gonna take advice from one who had raped your underage mother?!" Mad crossed his arms sniggered.

"What did you say?" Jarry cocked his head and turned to Mad.

"What's wrong? Didn't think I would remember?" Mad turned to him and his grinned going through his cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you, motherfucker!" Jarry screamed, putting his fists up.

"UHHH-ahhh!" Mad put his paws out and giggled. "Temper, temper! Jarry? Mr. I'm-Your-Boss-Annie-Fuck-ME? Mr. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better this way? How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?"

Jarry looked down, trying to find a reason. "Cause he don't need to go down the same route that I went! Been there, done that…" Jarry sighed, he looked up. His baby blue orbs crazed, his smiled running through his face. "Fuck it! What am I sayin? Shoot em, Dan! Where's your gun at?"

The view was out of the trailer, two gunshots filled the house, two pained filled screams came and gone fast, and a deep and smooth voice laughing manically.


End file.
